Years From Now
by GreenLoverButtercup987
Summary: "Don't worry, I won't forget you." "Pinkie promise?" One-shot


"Mommy! Mommy!"

A six year old girl ran to the house. "Yes, sweetheart?" her mom asked.

The girl's eyes are filled with eager, "Is Butch coming? Is he? Is he? Is he?" she jumped impatiently. She just giggled and picked her up. "Yes, Buttercup, Butch will come."

"Yay!" Buttercup clapped happily.

The doorbell rang. Her mom put the giggling Buttercup down to answer the door. It was Butch! Both of them ran to each other and laughed. "Hey dude, I missed you!" Butch chuckled and ran to Buttercup's room to play.

She tagged along. "Yeah, me too." Both of them jumped on her bed. "Hey, what will it be like when we're teenagers?" Butch suddenly asked her.

Buttercup shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we'll see each other when we are older, I guess."

"Maybe you're right."

"Really?"

Butch stopped jumping and so did Buttercup. Both of them sat on her bed, wondering. "So, you will remember me when we grow older?" Buttercup questioned.

Butch looked at Buttercup and hugged her. "Don't worry, I won't forget you."

"Pinkie promise?"

"Pinkie promise."

They held out their pinkies and pinkie promised. They both grinned at each other. They said at the same time, "I wonder what it'll be like..."

* * *

_11 years from now..._

A seventeen year old Buttercup woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. "Ugh, shut the hell up." she groaned.

Her mother came in her room. "Dear Buttercup, it's the first day of school. Get up," her mom calmly said and closed the door behind her.

Buttercup threw the covers off her, not bothering to make her bed. She went straight to her bathroom. Buttercup stripped her clothes off.

"I hate school..." she muttered, stepping into the shower. "I don't wanna fucking go..."

The warm water splashing onto her body really calmed her down.

It was the first day of high school and Buttercup doesn't like to socialize with other random people. But one person she knows: Butch Jojo. She grinned at the thought of him.

Buttercup shut off the water and wrapped a towel around her bare body. Buttercup grabbed her clothes from her wardrobe. A black t-shirt that says 'I Don't Care' in green letters, blue capris that reach her knees, and dark green converse. She grabbed her black and green skull backpack and went down to the kitchen to find her mom cooking breakfast for her.

"Hi, Buttercup. Are you excited for the first day of school?" her mom exclaimed. Buttercup rolled her eyes as she took her seat at the table.

"Nope. All I want to be excited for is just to see my best friend Butch." Buttercup bluntly stated.

Her mom placed dishes of Buttercup's favorites: bacon, pancakes, and orange juice. She grinned again and began scarfing down the food on her plate.

"Slow down, pig, you know you have time to get there?" she joked.

Buttercup ate the last piece and headed out the door. "Yes." she opened the door, "Bye mom!" and shut the door.

"Same old Buttercup." she tsked and cleaned the dishes.

* * *

For Butch, it was the same morning. He saw Buttercup wait outside his house. Butch smirked. He quickly changed his clothes and ate.

His brothers, Brick and Boomer, go to the same school as Buttercup and Butch. So both of them tagged along. Brick, Boomer, and Buttercup became really good friends when Butch introduced his best friend to his brothers.

"Let's hit the road, BC!" Butch exclaimed. Buttercup rolled her eyes and so did the two. "Hey Buttercup, how's your summer?" Brick asked.

"Well, let's say that it was pretty good. Until I heard that school's starting at this month, at this day." Buttercup groaned at the end of the sentence. "Boomer, Brick. Would you two go on? I have something to discuss with Buttercup here." Butch said.

Boomer wiggled his eyebrows at Butch. He smacked him upside the head. Brick snickered. Butch smacked Brick. Buttercup then smacked Butch. Then after a while, the burst out laughing.

"Okay, bye!" Boomer waved before catching up to Brick who was running.

Butch turned to Buttercup. "What's so important you have to tell me?" she asked, grinning.

"Well, I was wondering if..." Butch trailed off.

Buttercup cocked an eyebrow. "So you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she finished for him.

He nodded sheepishly and looked at the ground, "Yes..."

"Yes, I will." she muttered.

He looked up at Buttercup. "Yes. I will." she replied. Butch made a sly grin.

"Yes! My best friend since we were six years old are now together!" he announced loudly. Buttercup chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Hey, loudmouth, we have to hurry, school is going to start any minute. Run, kid, run!"

Both of them ran to school, having a lot of fun.

* * *

Buttercup and Butch had all their classes together. Right now, they're at fourth period. Which is math.

She felt like sleeping, so Butch resisted her from napping in class. "I fucking hate math. Too much equations and formulas..." she mumbled to herself.

He rolled his eyes, and shook her shoulders. Both of them sat in the back of the classroom, and got a window seat. They can see the school garden. Both of them like nature a lot.

"Wake up, BC." Butch nudged her. She woke up drowsily. "Yes?" she rubbed her eyes. "Fourth period is over. Time to go to lunch." Buttercup can see Butch grin at her.

"Yeah, okay. Can you get my things. I'm too lazy to just do it." Butch grabbed her backpack and walked with her out the door. "What did you think about your first day at Townsville High?" he asked.

Buttercup stopped walking to face him. "It was like hell! I told myself I didn't want to come to school today. But since I want to see my best boyfriend ever, I decided to." Buttercup explained to him.

Then they continued to walk to the cafeteria, silently. Buttercup saw Brick and Boomer sitting at their table, chatting about something she doesn't care about.

So she ran to them, leaving Butch alone. He was too lazy to got that far. Not too lazy for Buttercup, though. He carried her heavy backpack, of course. And I mean _heavy._

"Hi!" Buttercup waved to Boomer who waved 'hi' back. Brick turned around. Butch finally caught up to her. "Hey, BC. So what did Butch tell you?" Brick asked.

"Yeah, what was it?" Boomer wiggled his eyebrows again. Butch smacked him upside the head again. Buttercup laughed. So did Brick.

"Yeah, Butch! What was it?" Buttercup nudged Butch and like Boomer, she wiggled her eyebrows at him. Boomer chuckled at her.

Butch hesitated. "Well, I asked her to be my girlfriend and..." he trailed off waiting for Buttercup to respond.

"And what?" Boomer asked, waiting for all the suspense to come to an end. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "I said, yes!"

Brick sighed in relief. He thought that she would possible say no. Boomer hugged Buttercup. Butch stood there, doing nothing. "Wow, Buttercup! Your birthday's coming in a couple of days isn't that right?" Boomer asked. She nodded slightly. "What will _we _get you?" he put a hand on his chin, looking at the ceiling.

She giggled. Butch was jealous that Boomer's spending time with _his _girlfriend who was his best friend. Brick was busy on his MP3 player listening to some music, not caring what Butch and Boomer are saying.

"Brick," Buttercup lightly poked his shoulder. He thought that it was Butch poking his shoulder. She tried again. "Hey Brick." She called again. No answer. She got irritated. So she pulled out one of his earplugs and yelled straight into his ear. "BRICK!" He felt his eardrums burst.

"Oh god! What the hell?" Brick exclaimed. Butch, Buttercup, and Boomer laughed. "What?"

Buttercup wiped a tear. "Oh nothing at all."

"Really?"

"We were just discussing on what to get for Buttercup's birthday!" Butch chimed in. "Okay, tell meh." Brick said.

"'Kay, 'kay!" Buttercup went to his ear and whispered something in his ear. Butch and Boomer stood, smirking.

* * *

"So like what are we supposed to do?" Brick asked.

Butch shrugged. "I don't know. Boomer, any ideas?"

The trio of brothers was back at home, talking about things.

"So what gift are you getting for your _girlfriend_?" Boomer asked again. Butch just rolled his eyes. "Stop saying girlfriend. It's annoying me."

"So you don't like Buttercup at all?"

"No! I do! I just don't like you saying girlfriend all the time." he muttered.

Boomer smirked. "Oh like that one time where you almost-"

"NO! That was a bad luck day!"

"Yeaahh... Suuureee..."

"It was!"

Brick sat in the middle of Boomer and Butch. Butch on his left and Boomer on his right. He was getting tired of their quarrel, so Brick grabbed both of their heads and clinked them together. Both of them winced in pain. Brick smirked triumphantly.

"Now will you stop?" Brick questioned the two.

Both of them rubbed their temples. "Uungh, I hated that day." Butch mumbled.

"Yeah dude, you almost kissed her!"

"I was a kid!"

Brick grabbed their heads again. "Do you want me to do it again?" Brick warned. Boomer and Butch shook their heads no. He let them go. "Now, Butch. Will you stop saying you almost kissed Buttercup when we were ten?"

He looked at Brick. "Yes..."

"And Boomer," Boomer looked up. "Stop torturing your older brother."

A younger brother torturing an older brother? Wow.

"But..."

"Ep."

"Bu..."

"EP!"

"..."

"Good."

"..."

"Boomer got served! OHH!" Butch announced. Which only gave him a smack on the head. More pain. "Oww..."

"Stop."

* * *

Buttercup laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was already night. Her open window blew wind inside. She stared at the picture on her nightstand. A picture of her and Butch as kids. She grinned.

Her mom opened the door. "Hey, sweetie. How was school?"

"Fine," she replied quickly. Buttercup never moved from her position on the bed.

"Did you see Butch?"

"Yes, mom. Please can I have some privacy?"

"Yes." And shut the door.

Buttercup picked up the picture. "Me and Butch as kids... Great memories. I remember us running around this house and jumping on my bed. It was a great day. He asked me to be his girlfriend. So why not? We pinkie promised that we would never forget each other."

She set the picture back down on the nightstand.

* * *

_"It has been years from now..."_


End file.
